


3

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam Fluff, Niam smut, double penatration, ziall, ziall smut, ziam, ziam smut, zniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Niam where Zayn joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"Leeyum, m’horny", Niall whined out, climbing into bed next to his boyfriend. Liam took no notice, continuing with reading his book. "Li, please fuck me", Niall moaned, climbing onto his lover’s lap and straddling the boy’s waist. They were both in their boxers, and the sudden friction made a small moan leave Liam’s mouth, to the satisfaction of Niall. "Babe, i told you, i’m tired", the boy said, slowly pushing his boyfriend off of him. And he was, absolutely nackered, but if Liam was going to be honest, he wanted to pin Niall to the mattress and fuck him into oblivion. Liam could hear the blonde still testing his patience, so just caved in, and spun around so that he was hovering over Niall’s small frame.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Horan", Liam spat, smirking down at his boyfriend. "Maybe i do, Payne", Niall replied as their lips crashed together in a wet, sloppy and tongue-filled kiss. Their boxers were soon removed, and they had swapped positions, Niall now leaving soft, bruising kisses down Liam’s muscular body. He took one of his nipples between his teeth, causing his lover to moan. He did the same to the other before moving down. Niall traced Liam’s well defined abs with his tongue, stopping at the boy’s dick.

Niall blew a puff of hot air over the tip of Liam’s cock, causing the boy to groan. He soon lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the tip and slurped up the precum that sat there. Inch by inch, Niall lowered his head until he was about half way, which was all he could ever take. Liam soon tangled his hair into the lad’s blonde locks and began fucking his face. “Fuck Ni, you’re so good at sucking my dick”, Liam exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend off with a pop. Niall wiped the saliva from his mouth, and proceeded to smile up at his lover. “You want me to fuck you now, yeah?”, Liam asked, lightly slapping Niall on the cheek. “Y-yeah, so hard”, the blonde replied, scrambling onto his hands and knees. 

Liam was impressed at how desperate and willing Niall was, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and positioning himself behind the Irishman. He coaxed three of his fingers in the cool substance and traced the middle one along the skin of Niall’s hole. Liam slowly pushed in, past the ring of muscles, causing a small whimper to leave the Irishman’s lips. He soon added a second and third, and began fingering Niall’s tight hole. “Li, m-more, p-please”, the blonde whined out as Liam jabbed his bundle of nerves with every thrust. “You want me to fuck you huh? Want my big dick inside you yeah?”, Liam said in an oh-so seductive tone as he curled his digits, making Niall jolt with joy. “Y-yeah, p-please, f-fuck me, n-now”, the Irishman screamed out, bucking his hips back to get more pleasure. His head was buried in the pillows, and Liam decided that his little boyfriend deserved a good fucking. 

He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Niall due to the sudden emptiness, and coaxed his cock in lube. Liam lined the tip up with the blonde’s hole, and slammed in. Niall shot up with a loud moan, lifting himself up so that his back slapped against Liam’s chest. The boy placed a hand on either side of Niall’s hip, and began fucking his tight hole. The blonde threw his head back, resting it on Liam’s shoulder, eyes tightly closed as strings of curses, loud moans and his lover’s name left his mouth. “Fuck Ni, you’re so tight”, Liam whined as he continued pounding into his boyfriend’s ring, making the both of them moan loudly. 

"Hey, Li, you got any-", the sound of a familiar voice echoed through the room, as the two boys froze in their tracks, Liam balls deep in Niall. "Shit, s-sorry, i’ll just g-go", Zayn said, spinning on his heels. "No, wait", Niall called out, turning his head so he could see both Liam and Zayn. "Why don’t you stay?", he asked, much to the shock of his boyfriend. "W-what?", Zayn replied, slowly turning back around. "Really? You didn’t hear us? You don’t just walk into a room where to people are having sex, and act like you didn’t know what was going on", Niall said, smiling at Liam. "Y-yeah Z, y-you just don’t do that", he added, not really knowing what to say, and being overwhelmed by the way that Niall’s movements sent pleasure waves through his dick.

"C’mon Z, h-he’s fucking amazing", Liam said, and it worked, as Zayn slowly but hesitantly began to strip. Once fully naked, he slowly climbed onto the bed, and just opted to kneel down in front of Niall’s face. "Ni, baby, why don’t you give suck Zayn off whilst i fuck you, yeah?", Liam half asked, half commanded, kissing the boy’s pale shoulders. "Mmm, hmm", was all he could say, bending down and giving Zayn’s cock a few licks. Liam pulled out until only the tip remained in, and slammed back into Niall’s hole, causing the blonde to take all of Zayn’s length into his mouth, with a moan and a gag. 

Soon enough, Liam’s thrusts into Niall’s hole matched Zayn’s thrusts into the blonde’s mouth, and he was in complete estacy. Niall felt all full and loved just having to take anything he was given. Liam and Zayn’s eyes locked, as they gave each other a look, quickly pulling out as Zayn crawled over to join Liam. Before Niall had the chance to comprehend what was happening, he was being flipped onto his back, one leg being placed on Zayn’s shoulder and the other on Liam’s. 

Liam slowly pushed in, and Zayn soon followed. Niall’s face scrunched up in pain, as he braced himself up on his elbows. “Shit Li, he’s not even hesitating”, Zayn exclaimed, slowly thrusting in and out of the blonde’s stretched hole. “I know, he fucking loves it”, Liam replied, following Zayn’s actions. Niall felt like he was being split in two, but the pain slowly turned into an immense level of pleasure as both Liam and Zayn began hitting his prostate full on with every thrust. “Fuck, sh-shit, ughng, fuck yeah, uh”, Niall screamed, as he suddenly released all over his body, completely untouched. “Shit Ni, you’re so fucking hot”, Liam exclaimed, planting his seed deep into Niall’s hole. Zayn soon followed with a string of curses and moans, as both he and Liam collapsed down next to the blonde. “That was amazing”, Niall breathed, Liam and Zayn humming in response, cradling the small boy in their arms and pulling the covers up over them, slowly falling into a gentle sleep.


End file.
